Figuring It Out
by Esmeralda Ride
Summary: They were so different. But they told each other everything. Until she wanted to meet his family. When he said no, she knew he was hiding something. When the truth comes out, what will happen to their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a little Rose/Scorpius story I've been working on... The idea just came to me... Here it goes... R&R!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything! Except for the original characters...**

Two people could never be more different. She comes from a really big, close, crazy family. He comes from a cold, unsupportive family. When she had a problem, her family and close friends helped her. When he had a problem, he dealt with it on his own. She immersed herself in books for the mere joy it brought her. He buried himself in books to escape from the whispers that followed him everywhere. Her family were war heroes. His, were the villains of that same war.

From the moment Rose Weasley was born, she was taught that everyone, no matter their age, height, weight, color, gender, or blood status was equal. She grew up going to a muggle school, she lived in a semi-muggle neighborhood, and she had many muggle friends. When she turned 11 and went to hogwarts she friends from all the houses, muggle borns, half bloods, and pure bloods alike.

As soon as Scorpius Malfoy was born his grandfather started to teach him that there was only on kind of family worth knowing. Pure blood families. Not blood tratiors, not 'mudbloods', not half bloods. He was brought up in a strictly wizard neighborhood and was taught by wizard tutors. He was to have only pure blood friends.

So how is it, that two people with such different upbringings, and such different values, came to be friends? Rose gave Scorpius the chance that no one else was willing to give. She put aside her knowledge of his family's past, and got to know him. Scorpius, knowing that Rose's family hated his, tried to give her an out. She didn't have to be his friend. Different have to disappoint her family for him. But when fate wants to people to be friends, to be part of each others lives, there is no escape really.

The pair first met on platform 9 ¾ on the day they left for Hogwarts. Both fathers pointed the other family out to the children, both with the warning to stay away from the other. After bording the train, they two found themselves and one of Rose's cousins, Albus, Sharing a compartment together.

_Flashback_

Rose P.O.V.

_"Don't get _too_ friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."_

With my father's words ringing in my ears Albus and I made our way through the train, looking for an empty compartment.

"Rose, we're never going to find one for ourselves! And I _don't _want to share with James!"

I turned to look at him as I walked through the hall. "We'll find one, Al. Don't worry, we'll make sure its far away from Jam- Umphh." I knocked into something solid and started to fall backwards, until someone grabbed a hold of my wrist and righted me.

"I'm so sorry," the person said.

I looked up at the boy who had a hold of my wrist. He was a tall, very blonde boy. His eyes were such a light blue, they almost looked gray. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" I opened my mouth to answer and then closed it quickly. I looked back at Albus and then back to the boy.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention..." I was talking to the same boy that my dad had just told me not to get to friendly with. Oh, well...

He smiled tentatively at me and then looked over at Albus. "Good, I'm glad you're ok." He let go of my wrist and stepped back. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy. It's nice to meet you."

I smiled back at him, ignoring my father's earlier warnings, and stories about the Malfoys. "I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter." I looked back at Al and saw him nod at Scorpius.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Rose, Albus," he said nodding to us. "Um, did you want to get a compartment together?"

I nodded in relief. "That would be great, but I don't think there are any empty ones."

"Actually, I've found one a little farther down this way, I was just coming back from the bathroom when I ran into you."

I laughed. "Alright then, what do you say, Al?"

"As long as it's far from James, I'm all for it!" Scorpius and I laughed at Al's enthusiasm.

"Here, let me help you with your trunk." Scorpius took the handle on one side of my trunk and lifted it.

"Thanks," I said grinning at him as the three of us started walking towards Scorpius' compartment. He opened the door and helped Albus and me put out trunks on the luggage racks. Albus collapsed onto one of the benches and laid down on his stomach. I looked over at Scorpius and rolled my eyes.

"He's not always so good with mornings," I said looking at my cousin.

"Hark who's talking, Rosie Posey, staying in bed til ten as often as she can," Albus said looking back over at me.

I scowled as Scorpius laughed. "Rosie Posey?"

I crossed my arms and leaned back into my seat next to Scorpius. I nudged him with my elbow. "Watch it there, _Scorpie_... You too, _Ally_."

Albus snorted, "You honestly couldn't come up with anything better?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, hush, Al."

Scorpius was watching our exchange with an mixed look. Awe and amusement. He slung an arm around my shoulders and laughed, "He does have a point, Rosie... Ally isn't a very good one. We'll have to come up with a good one," he said still grinning.

"Oh, very nice guys, like having James to torment me isn't enough!" Al said laughing. Scorpius took his hand from my shoulders and reached over the seat holding out his hand.

"Truce then, mate?"

Albus shook his hand and then closed his eyes.

"Who's James anyway?" he asked Al.

"My older brother... Let's just say it wasn't a very calm morning at the Potter house this morning. Between James tormenting me, Lily crying that she wanted to come to Hogwarts as well, James tormenting me, my mum asking if we've forgotten anything, and James tormenting me!"

Scorpius laughed again, the smile lighting up his face. "And Lily's your younger sister?"

Al nodded, "That she is. She may be younger, but Mum's been trying to teach her a bat-boogy hex. It hasn't been pretty. She's actually not to bad at it, and she won't start school for another year. Rosie here has perfected it of course."

Scorpius looked over at me impressed. "Nice," he said with a small smile. "It must be nice having such a large family. Always someone around for you."

I looked aver at him. "It is... Our family is huge. Everyone is nosy, and stubborn, loves to pick fights, loves to argue and is way to over protective. They're all completely mental, but I love them all. Even this nut," I said gesturing to Albus. He snored loudly and we realized he was asleep.

"Well, he fell asleep quickly... Are we really that boring?"

I looked away from my cousin and back towards Scorpius. "No,"I said smiling. "Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry say that he's always been like this. They always joke how my Mummy and Daddy always wished I slept as easy as Al did in the the night. I only ever wanted to sleep during the day."

He laughed. "I'm like that too. I'd rather run around at night and sleep all day. Miss Jennie always said that I was only ready to sleep when the sun came up."

"Who's Miss Jennie?" I asked, confused. I could have sworn my mum saying that his mum's name was A something...

"Our house elf. She's taken care of me for forever. My dad's never approved of the fact that I 'associate' with the help. Or that he has to pay her because of 'what Granger's done' as he says. I'm pretty sure he's talking about your mum though, because my mum always corrects him and says that it's not Granger anymore, it's Weasley."

I sat quietly for a minute. "I'm rather proud of what my mum's done for the magical creatures."

Scorpius looked startled. "So am I!" He said. "I'm different than my family Rose. I don't believe the same things that my family do."

_End flashback_

After that first meeting the two became inseparable. The fear of being in different houses was there automaticly, but the needn't have feared. Together they were sorted into Griffendor. Something that Rose's family was proud of, but something that Scorpius's family was ashamed of.

As the years went on the two grew closer and closer to each other. Rose was one of the few people who accepted Scorpius. And Scorpius was one of the few who didn't hold Rose to the standards of her family.

When third year started, Scorpius met Rose's family, all of her family, for the first time. While her family was hesitant of the pairs friendship, they accepted that Scorpius was going to be a part of Rose's life no matter what happened.

Scorpius felt differently about Rose meeting his family. Something that Rose found troublesome. The pair fought about it almost every week. And although Scorpius went and stayed with Rose and her family on holidays, nothing could make Scorpius changer his mind about Rose meeting his family. And as third year came and went, forth year brought back the fights with a new vengeance.

**So... R&R? How was it? This is just something I decided to play around with, so let me know if you want me to continue!**


	2. You Win

Rose stumbled back into the deserted common room, tears streaking her face. She curled up into a ball on one of the old arm chairs. Her and Scorpius's fight was still replaying itself in her head.

_"Why don't you want me to meet your family, Scorpius? Are you that ashamed of our friendship? You met my family, Scorpius!"_

_ "And look how well that worked out, Rose!" He yelled at her, running his hands through his hair and turning away from her._

_ "My family was _not _that bad to you Scorpius Draco Malfoy and you know it! They were perfectly nice and civil! Even my father was! But obviously I'm not good enough to meet your amazing pureblood family!" She spat at him with a glare._

_ He turned around and looked at her, a mixture of anger and shock on his face. "You think this is about _blood-lines_, Rose? You don't understand anything about this Rose! This is much bigger than bloody blood-lines! You would never look at me the same if you met my family! If you knew about what happened at that bloody house!"_

_ "How the bloody hell would you know what I do or do not know or feel! You won't give me the damn chance to understand anything!" She screamed at him before running from the abandoned classroom._

He watched her run from the classroom and pounded his fists against the wall. He spun around again, looking at the door that she had just run from.

"Son of a bloody..." He kept looking at the door and then ran out, turning down the corridor that lead to the Griffendor common room. Scorpius knew Rose better than any of her friends. Maybe even better than some of her family, so he knew every one of her spots that she went to when she was upset or angry. Thing was, so did the rest of her family. So instead of going to one of those many spots, Scorpius ran through the corridors until he got to the common room.

"_Carpas Dacona_!" he panted, when the portrait door swung open he walked in, and looked around the room. Over the top of one of the arm chairs he saw a mass of fiery red hair. He walked over to the chair quietly, and keeled down in front of the chair. He looked down at her and pushed the hair out of her face. He saw that her face was still streaked with tears, even though her eyes were closed. He set his hand on her cheek. "Rose.." he said quietly. Her eyes opened slowly, and as she focused on him her eyes filled with tears again. She pushed his hand away, and sat up.

"What do you want now, Scorpius?" She asked, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Please, listen to what I'm going to say before you yell at me again," he said looking at her, and then sitting in the chair next to her. She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"I need you to understand that I do want you to meet everyone in my life. I want you to be part of every single part of my life, Rosie. But there are things that I don't think you know."

"Try me, Scorpius."

He looked over at her and then down at the floor. "How much do you know about the war, Rose?"

She looked shocked at the question. "Not much," she admitted. "My mum and dad say they don't want talk about it... Why won't you look at me, Scorpius?"

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, and then faced her. "Because I don't want to see the hate in your eyes when I say what I'm about to tell you."

"Scorpius..."

"No, Rose. Let me do this. You wanted to know why I don't want you around my family and I'm going to tell you why." He turned towards her a little more and looked her in the eyes.

"Rose, during the war, your Uncle, mum, and dad were captured and brought to Malfoy Manor. My father's aunt..." He broke off for a minute, looking at the ground again.

"Scorpius..." she said unfolding her arms and looking at him. "Tell me."

He looked back at her, and then continued. "My father's aunt... She... She torchered your mum, Rose. She used the unforgivable curses on her, and she carved the word 'mudblood' into her arm. My grandfather told me this the first time I said I was friends with you. He said that you would never be friends with a Malfoy because of the things that happened in the war. And when you said you wanted to meet my family, I panicked. You are my best friend, Rose. And I knew that once I told you this, or if I took you into that house, that I would lose you forever. That you wouldn't be able to look at me the same way... That you would hate me. As it is.." He kept looking at her, and suddenly her hand was in his. She had tears in her eyes again, but she reached up and brushed a tear from his cheek.

"Scorpius.." she said, "I could never hate you. I will never hate you. How many times have I told you that what your family did, isn't what you did? Those are your family's mistakes. Not yours, and I won't punish you for something your family did to my mum."

"Rose, you can't say that it doesn't bother you. I know that it does."

"Of course it bothers me, I love my mum, and I hate the woman who did that to her. But you didn't do it. This was before us, Scorp."

He took her hand. "That's not the point, Rose. It was still my family. And I won't let you be around any of them. I care to much about you to put you through that... Just please trust me, just this once..."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "I do trust you Scorpius. With my life. But we're always gonna be best friends, right? How can we be best friends and have me avoid your family?"

"I think that they believed we would eventualy grow out of the friendship... And I think that's why they're so upset about me coming to your house for Christmas break."

"This isn't going to go away Scorp. This problem is always going to be here. We have to face this, and the only way to face it, is for me to meet them."

"No, Rose."

She glared at him, and stood up, hands on her hips. "Don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do Scorpius HyperionMalfoy**! **Thisneedstobedealtwith,andweneedtogetit out ofthewaybeforeitaffectsus!Please**, **Scorpius. We both know they're wrong about us out growing our friendship, because I don't plan on going anywhere and I don't think you do either. So please do this for me, Scorpius**. **Trust_me _enough to make this decision for myself. I'm strong enough to do this with or without you. But I'd prefer you were with me when I do."

Scorpius stood up and walked over to the window. "Rose. I just want you to be safe, and when you throw my family... Especially my grandfather... Into the equation, and I put you in danger. I can't Rose..."

He turned around and looked at her where she was still standing by the chair.

"Please, Scorp. It has to happen sooner or later... We can face the past alone, or we can face the past together, and then move on."

She walked over to him and hugged him. His arms circled around her waist.

"Ok, Rose. You win, we'll figure this out together. But if anything goes weird with them..."

"We can leave and I won't bring it up again," she said pulling back from him with a smile on her face.

He looked at her smile, and knew that she knew she had won. "Go to bed, Rose. We have to finish our paper for Slughorn in the morning."


	3. Why Are We Fighting?

** So, I think I'm gonna try to work on P.O.V.s in this chapter, just to see how it'll work out. Let me know if you like it better this way... **

** In the last chapter I made a little mistake. Scorpius's middle name is Hyperion, not Draco as I had put in. In this chapter, I'm going to introduce a few new characters, and bring in some of Rose's family.**

** Once again, I own nothing but my original characters, everything else belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

** Rose P.O.V.**

I woke up after only 4 hours of sleep.

"Ughh.." I moaned sitting up in bed.

"Morning, Rose!"

"Dayley... How are you so, so perky in the mornings?" I asked my best friend. Dayley was my parents friends Luna and Neville's daughter. We had grown up together, and lord help me, she drove my up the wall sometimes.

"No, Rose, the real question is how are you, daughter of Hermione Weasley, _not_ perky in the mornings? Your mum is all over the place at the crack of dawn most of the time."

"Yes, she is. And she's brilliant, and beautiful, and stubborn, and loving, and completely mental. And while I gained some of those trates, waking up early is not one of them. That came from my dad, along with my looks."

"Which are gorgeous, by the way. And along with the staying out late. Where were you last night, Rose?" she asked sitting next to me on my bed.

"I was with Scorpius."

She glared. "Damn. Why him Rose?" she asked getting up and going over to her trunk, and pulling out clothes.

"Dayley, stop doing that. If you would just give him a chance, you wouldn't have a problem with him," I said going to the end of my bed to my trunk. I started pulling clothes out and threw them on my bed.

"I don't have to give him the chance, Rose," she said pulling out a skirt and tank top.

"He's not mean to you, so you need to stop being so horrible to him. He tries to be civil with you! You're both my best friends, and I care about you both, therefor I'm not going to choose between you. Just figure things out, before I go mad!" I pulled out some jeans and a tee shirt, and pulled them on before going to stand next to her in front of the mirror.

I brushed through my long, curly, bright red hair, and then threw on some lip gloss.

"I'm sorry, Rose..." she said looking over at me as she brushed through her short blonde hair. "I'm just not sure about him yet."

"It's been four years, Dayley! When are you going to be sure about him? He's not going anywhere," I said.

She shook her head. "I don't know, Rose... I'll try, ok? I promise, I'll be nicer to him."

I grinned at her and hugged her. "Thanks, Dale!" I ran down the steps and into the common room to wait for her.

"Hey, Al. Hey, Scorp!" I said as I saw Scorpius and my cousin Albus sitting on the couch playing wizards chess. Scorpius waved over the top of his head as I approached, concentrating souly on the game.

"Knight to E5.." Albus said watching the bored. "Hey, Rosie, you going to Hogsmead today?" Albus's knight attacked Scorpius's castle and Al cried out in triumph. "Check!"

Scorpius groaned and threw his head back. "Forget it, I lose, ok? Let's go get breakfast before we leave, Rose. Losing to Al makes me hungry." Al and I laughed, and I rusled my cousins hair.

"Way to go, Al! What is that now? A million wins to one?" I joked and Scorpius rubbed his neck.

"Thanks, Rose... But I really didn't need you to track how many times I've lost. We all know I'm rubbish at chess compared to Al..." He grinned over at my cousin. "However... Get us each on a broomstick and let's see what happens..."

As he was talkingDayley came down the stairs and stood next to me.

"Hey, Albus!" she said with a smile. "Hi... Scorpius.." she said sounding strained.

He whipped around and stared at me. I laughed and pulled him up.

"We'll meet you guys at the Three Broomsticks, alright?"

Al and Dayley nodded and started cleaning up the chess set as me and Scorpius walked out the portrait hole.

"Scorp, I need to go to the Owlry, before breakfast," I said and started walking down the corridor.

"Rose..." he said hesitating and then running to catch up. "Who you need to owl?" He asked.

"Oh, you know.. The usual. Mum and Dad are expecting a letter.. And I thought I'd owl Uncle Harry as well." We walked up another flight of steps before he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"This letter to your uncle wouldn't have to do with our conversation last night would it?" he asked as he watched me.

"So what if it does?"

"Rose, if your parents didn't tell you about it then you shouldn't know. Just leave it."

"Excuse me?" I said with my hands on my hips.

"Rose. Just drop it," he said walking up a few steps before I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"I don't think so Scorpius. This is about _my_ family, and I'm going to ask them about it!"

"Why? All it's going to do is bring up bad memories, Rose! Why can't you just leave well enough alone?"

"Because it's not well enough until I find out what else they hid from me! And about whatever else you know that you aren't bloody telling me!" I said my voice growing louder.

"Damn it, Rose. I told you why I didn't want you around my family! That's the only reason! I know about as much about the war as you do! I'm not hiding anything from you!" He said glaring at the ground.

"Oh, I'm sure there's nothing else. Why would you hide something from your best friend?" I yelled. "What sense would that make? Hiding things from me?" I laughed irrationally.

He laughed harshly. "Here we go again. Rose, why and the bloody hell are we fighting! Just because I don't think you should bring this up to your family? Really, Rose?"

I glared at him. "I believe that it's my decision, Scorpius." I took a deep breath and looked at the ground for a minute before looking back at him.

"I just need to know, Scorpius. Do you know what it's like to realize that your parents have lied to you your whole life? The one thing that they always said was that they were never hurt in the war, and that they always got out of trouble. But they lied. That woman could have killed my mum, and they never told me."

He stepped closer to me. "They had their reason, I'd guess," he said softly. "You can't blame them for wanting to protect you. Besides, it's like you said. It's all in the past, right?"

I looked up at him and sighed. "Sorry I yelled at you Scorpius. I don't know what came over me..."

"Don't worry about it... I can't blame you for being hurt, Rose... I'm sorry I was so hard on you." He leaned over and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back tightly and closed my eyes.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Anytime," he said.

When he pulled back we locked eyes for a moment. And suddenly I couldn't find the will to move back from him.

He looked at me with such a sweet and caring look in his eyes that I couldn't look away. Slowly I leaned forward, not daring to break the intense contact we had. I noticed that both of our breathing was becoming shallow as we came closer together. When we were so close that I could have counted his eye lashes, his lips parted.

And we closed the distance, and then-

"Ahem..."

"Told you we'd find them, Uncle Harry," I heard my younger brother Hugo say.


	4. What Just Happened?

** So, with the help of a new friend, Rory.. I've decided to keep the story in 3rd person for the most part. Less confusing as she told me. Hahaha! So, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.. Reviews are always loved! So I'm just going to wing this chapter... Not sure what's gonna happen yet... Here we go..**

** Remember, I own nothing, but my original characters...**

_"Ahem..."_

_ "Told you we'd find them, Uncle Harry."_

Scorpius and Rose jumped so far apart they ended up almost on completely opposite sides of the hallway.

"Rosie, Uncle Harry's come for a visit!" Hugo yelled at the pair, oblivious as to what he had just walked in on.

"Uncle Harry!" Rose yelled running to embrace him and conveniently hiding her trademark Weasley blush in his chest. Scorpius, who's cheeks were still flushed, looked down and had an obviously fake coughing fit to cover up the blush.

"Alright, Scorpius?" Harry asked with a stern look.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," he said looking at Harry. "How are you, sir?"

"Great," Harry said looking away from Scorpius and then smiling down at his niece.

"And how have you two been?" he asked pointely.

"Brilliant, Uncle Harry. Hogsmead trip today!" Rose said grinning broadly. "Actually, I was just about to-"

"Go down to breakfast with me," Scorpius said breaking into the conversation. Rose glared at him.

"Aren't you two going in the wrong direction? The Great Hall is that way.." he said pointing to the opposite side of the castle.

Rose smiled again. "Of course it is, but we were going to owl-"

"My parents to make sure everything is set for Christmas," Scorpius said interrupting her again.

"Scor..." Rose said glowering at him.

Harry watched the two teens with a bemused look on his face. The two fought like cats and dogs so much of the time, it was a wonder they could put up with each other. Watching the two argue brought back memories from Harry's school days when his own best friends constantly fought.

Scorpius shook his head at Rose as Harry looked around the hallway and then looked directly at Hugo. Rose followed his gaze and barley nodded.

"Yeah, and I wanted to make sure Mum was going to check the guest room for jinxes... I'd rather not have a repeat of the last time Scorpius came for a visit..." She said with a smirk.

Scorpius, who found nothing about his last visit amusing, shuddered slightly.

Hugo, however, burst into laughter. "That was brilliant, that was," he said grinning up at his uncle. "Remember that, Uncle Harry? It took _ages_ for Mum to make those bruises go away."

Scorpius glaring at the memory of the boxing wardrobe, looked at Harry. "Did you want to come down for a bit of breakfast with us, sir?"

Harry who had been trying to hide his smile, looked over at Scorpius. "I was planning on finding my kids, first. Anyone seen them?"

"Al was in the common room with Dayley when we left, he still needed to change for the trip before he came down to breakfast, so my guess is that he's still there," Rose said looking up at her uncle.

"Alright, then, Rosie. You two behave yourselves," he said looking directly at Scorpius. "And I'll be sure to find you two again in Hogsmead."

Scorpius nodded and gave a somewhat forced smile. "Yes, sir. I'll be sure Rose stays out of trouble.." He smirked at her. "It was good to see you again, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded giving Rose another hug and then walking forward towards Scorpius. Scorpius, who wasn't even fazed when all the Potter and Weasley clan threatened him, gulped softly as Harry stood next to him.

"Good to see you, as well, Scorpius," he said clapping him on the back. Then Harry leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Best watch yourself with my niece, Malfoy. I think you can expect a bit of a chat with me before I leave." Then louder. "Don't you worry, Scorpius, we'll see to it that your room is safe. Don't know what James and Hugo were thinking!"

Hugo laughed again and ran over to Rose. "Bring me back some sweets, and some stuff from Uncle George's shop."

While Rose and Hugo talked for a moment, Scorpius looked at Harry and nodded vigorously.

"Yes, sir," he said. "But I swear, it wasn't anything like it looked. We were rowing and then I felt bad, and she said she was sorry so I hugged her and then you and Hugo showed up..." nScorpius rambled, looking anywhere but at Rose.

Harry chuckled. "It's not me you'll have to explain to if anyone else catches on to whatever is going on between you and Rosie. Just remember, I'm the calm Uncle." He clapped Scorpius on the back again and then walked over to where Rose and Hugo were still talking.

"And I want some of those vanishing quills, and extendable ears, and what's that new one that he was showing us over break?" Hugo questioned Rose.

"I don't know, Hue," she said.

Scorpius went over to the three of them and then tapped Rose on the sholder, careful to keep a safe distance from her.

"We'll have almost missed all of breakfast, did you still want to go down? Or get something in the Village?" he asked.

Rose blushed slightly at his touch, remembering their almost kiss. "We can grab something when we get there, I suppose. But we should get going so we can get to the carriages on time."

She leaned up and kissed her uncle's cheek. "See you in a bit, Uncle Harry. You too, Hugo. Please don't get into to much trouble while I'm gone."

Hugo ran down the hall laughing as Harry called goodby to the two.

"See you," he said taking off after his nephew.

Scorpius and Rose watched the two disappear down the hall before they moved. A very awkward silence followed her family's departure.

"Um.." he started, but Rose was already talking.

"I wonder why he's come to the school. It's not anyone's birthday and no one at home is getting married or having a baby," she said in a questioning tone. "And he looks rather stressed out..."

"Maybe he just wants to see you all," Scorpius suggested as they started walking towards the Great Hall.

"Maybe..." she said, still sounding unconvinced.

"Listen, Rose.. About what-"

She interrupted him. "Don't worry about it, Scorp," she said with a small smile. "We.. Umm... It's not important," she said looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"But, Rose, we almost kis-" he stopped abruptly.

"Almost... What, Scor?" she asked stopping and turning towards him.

"I dunno.." he mumbled taking her hand and pulling her down the corridor with him. Rose watched him as they walked. She could practically hear the gears turning in his head.

Randomly he turned and walked into one of the old, unused class rooms.

"What're you-?" she began, but he closed the door behind them and started pacing the room.

"What the hell just happened back there, Rose?" he questioned.

"You tell me. I've got no clue," she said watching him pace. He stopped and looked over at her. Slowly he walked back to her and stopped in front of her.

"I thought you were- we were... About to... To kiss," he mumbled looking down at the floor.

Rose's mouth dropped and she stared at the wall behind him. "Is that what you thought?" she said quietly.

He nodded and then glanced at her again. "What did you think it was?" he asked softly.

"I... I thought... Yes. That's what I thought it was as well."

"And?"

"And what? What do you want me to say Scorpius?" she asked him, looking him in the eyes.

"I dunno, Rose.. Tell me what you're thinking. Because I've never been so confused in my life.."

"I don't even know what I'm thinking, Scor.. When I figure it out you'll be the first to know..."

He nodded and sat down on one of the abandoned desks. She watched him place his head in his hands and let out a long breath. She quietly walked over and sat next to him on the desk.

"Scor?" she said quietly.

"Yes, Rosie?" he asked not moving his head.

"Just... Promise me one thing?" He nodded tuning his head sideways to look at her. "Nothing can change... Just... Nothing," she said looking at him seriously.

He nodded, taking her hand again. "Nothing will change with us, Rosie. I won't let it."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "We'll always be best mates?" she questioned.

"You will be my best mate no matter what happens between us," he said, his words hanging in the air.

They sat there for a few more minutes and Rose leaned over into him. He put his arm around her and sighed.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Scor..." she said softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Things are already changing between us," she said quieter than before.

He let out a long breath and then stood, pulling her with him.

"Let's just go, Rose. To the village, right now. We don't have to figure... This... What ever it is, out right this second."

Rose looked like she was going to protest for a moment, but then walked with him out of the class room. As they walked down the corridor they saw Peeves plugging the locks on all the class room doors. He heard them approach and circled them in the air blowing raspberries.

"Ickle wittle students leavvvving a cllllaaasss roooooom togethhhher?" he called as he circled them.

"Shove off," Scorpius said as him and Rose stopped glaring at him.

"Nooow, nooow," he said grinning wickedly. "That's no way to speak to ol' Peeves, is it?"

"Peeves, please leave us alone!" Rose said glaring up at him.

"Weeellll," he drawled out. "I thiiink not!"

He flipped down the corridor singing at the top of his lungs, "MAAAAALFOYYY BOOOOOYY LOOOOOOOVESS THEEE WEEEEAAASLEEYYY GIIIRRLL!"

Rose and Scorpius watched him zoom out of sight, but his singing was still ringing in their ears. They quickly glanced at each other, both with a blush forming on their cheeks.

"Well," Scorpius said lightly. "This should make for an interesting day."

To that, Rose had nothing to say.


	5. Oh, well

** Thanks for the reviews guys! I love getting them! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to two families who are really hurting right now. **

** And Happy Easter everyone!**

** I own nothing, it's all J.K. Rowling's except for my original characters.**

Snowflakes fell heavily from the sky as Rose and Scorpius walked back up to the castle. After all the "excitement" of the morning, they had missed the carriages and were planning to go through one of the secret passage ways in the school. The cold wind whipped around them as they moved closer and closer to the castle.

"It's f-freezing!" Rose complained as she shivered. "All because we missed the damned carriages!"

Scorpius glanced at her and rolled his eyes. "Come here, Rose," he said pulling her into his side and wrapping his arm around her. "Better?"

She nodded and looked up at the falling snow. Even she had to admit that it was a beautiful sight. The snow was just starting to pile up, and it was the week before they left for Christmas vacation. They walked the rest of the way to the castle in silence. The pair made it to the one-eyed witch statue with little trouble, other than Rose's foot getting caught in one of the trick steps. After checking to make sure they were alone, Scorpius tapped his wand onto the statue.

"Dissendium," he said. The hump opened up, and Scorpius lowered himself into it.

"Lumos," he muttered. He looked around, his eyes adjusting to the dim light and then he called up to Rose. "Alright, jump down."

Rose lowered herself into the statue and then jumped down where Scorpius caught her around the waist lightly.

"Lumos," she said, and blinked a few times.

They walked down the tunnel, up and down the hills, turning when the tunnels turned and moving closer together as the tunnel got darker.

"I hate this passage way, Scor. The dark always freaks me out, and I keep thinking that I'm seeing shadows," she said moving even closer to him. He grabbed her hand and lifted his wand higher to let the light go out before them.

"It's alright, Rosie. We've been down here hundreds of times."

She nodded. "I know... It's... Different this time. Scorpius something is wrong down here."

They stopped and Scorpius turned and looked at her.

"You're that afraid?" he asked her quietly.

"Scorpius, please just trust me. Something is _wrong_. We need to get out of here. I don't know why, I just know we need to hurry. I think something is going to happen." She tapped him with her wand. "Incasis," she muttered. Slowly Scorpius became invisible to her. She knew he was still there, just blending with his surroundings, but it scared her to think that she was alone. Suddenly she felt him tap her with his wand and slowly felt the icy feeling that came with the blending.

She reached out, feeling for his hand. Their hands collided and she realized that he had been searching for her hand as well.

"Nox," she said quietly. Quickly Scorpius dulled his wand after her.

They walked very slowly, making sure not to make any noise. They kept going towards Hogsmead, seeming to move slower and slower the closer they got.

"Almost there," Scorpius breathed out. He squeezed her hand and they both sped up a little bit.

Suddenly from directly in front of them, they heard a loud crash. Rose and Scorpius both jumped, Rose barely stifling the scream rising in her throat. Scorpius pulled her behind him almost flattening them both into the cave wall.

"There's no way in," a raspy voice called out. The voice sent chills down Rose's spine, and she tried to suppress a shiver.

"We'll have to think of something else," another voice said quietly.

The raspy voice snapped, "I'm well aware of that. Let's get out of here now. Before someone hears the racket you've made." Two loud cracks followed the man's sentence, and they knew the pair had gone. Rose cried out, and slumped down the wall.

"Rose!" Scorpius yelped, falling to his knees and pulling her to his chest. Quickly he countered their earlier spells and they became visible again.

"Who were they?" she whispered, her voice cracking from the fear she was trying, and failing, to hide.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and shook his head. "I don't know, Rosie. I don't know..." They waited for almost 15 minutes before Scorpius helped her stand, keeping his arm around her, and they finished walking to Hogsmead.

They came up the steps of Honeydukes cellar and walked through the shop quickly. Scorpius lead her down the road to The Three Broomsticks, and they slipped into a corner booth unnoticed.

Looking at each other, Scorpius squeezed Rose's hand. "You ok?" he asked.

She nodded, looking at the table. "Scorpius. Those men were trying to break into the castle. We need to tell someone."

"I know, Rose, but who are we going to tell?"

She looked up at him quickly. "What the hell do you mean who are we going to tell? There's a whole bloody school up there! We need to find my uncle."

Just as she said that Madame Rosemerta walked over to their table and smiled at them. "What can I get for you, dears?" she asked pleasantly.

"Two butterbeers, please?" Rose said giving her the best smile she could muster.

"Alright, dear. Anything to eat?"

Rose looked up at Scorpius. "Some punkin pastries?" he asked her smiling slightly.

"Alrighty, be just a minute," she said and then walked back over to the bar.

Rose and Scorpius sat quietly for a minute. "Rose?"

"Hmmm?" she said deep in thought.

"No more passage ways, alright? I don't know how you knew something was wrong, but if you hadn't we might not be here right now. Tell your family to stay out of the passage ways."

She nodded. "Scor, I've been thinking about that. How did they even know about that passage? Mostly only the teachers and a few kids know about it... And more importantly, _why_ were they trying to get in?" Scorpius watched her and saw her brow crease as she worried about everything. He felt his heart tug, and wished he could take away all her worries. He took her hand and squeezed it again.

"It'll be ok, Rosie. We'll eat, and then we can go find your uncle. Everything will be ok."

Rose smiled at him. "Thanks, Scor.."

Madame Rosemerta walked back over with their food and sat it on the table. She gave them a smile. "So cute!" she said happily. The pair looked at each other, confused. "Rose, seems like just yesterday your mum and dad were in here on their first date. Your dad gave your mum the sweetest looks. Always so shy though. Just like you, Scorpius, dear." She patted Scorpius on the back and moved away from their table to help another young couple.

They looked at each other, Scorpius had a slight blush on his cheeks, and Rose's whole face was red.

"Um..." he started, but didn't know what to say.

"Yes, that pretty much says it all..." Rose said quickly.

"Um, Rose?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I think I should just get this out of the way after everything that happened today... I mean I don't see how this could get anymore awkward then it already is. And it's probably not the best timing, but... Oh well..." His face got red again. "Will you go out with me?"


	6. Stop!

** Alright, so I hope everyone had a good Easter. I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated, I had ACTs and Prom and just a lot going on at the moment. Anyway here comes the next chapter. Reviews are loved! I'm trying a little something new with this chapter, so let me know what you think, alright? And this song kind of inspired this chapter... Was listening to it, and I just got some cute ideas.. Enjoy the chapter!**

_"Will you go out with me?"_

Rose's mouth dropped open. "Wait. Will I _what_?"

Scorpius felt his face get even redder than it already was. "Will you, Rose Weasley, go out on a date with me?" When she didn't say anything for another few minutes he let out an annoyed sigh, all awkwardness forgotten. "Bloody hell, Rose. Do I need to spell it out for you?" She continued to gap at him. "I think I might kind of like you more than I had originally planned too. We've always been best mates, but this is different. And after this morning you can't say that you just feel friendship for me either. There's something here, and I think we both know it."

Rose, it would seem, had inherited her fathers lack of tact. She continued to watch him for another minute with a blank look on her face. "What?" she cried out, as if just processing his words.

He sighed again, but didn't say anything else. "Sorry," Rose said squeezing his hand. "This is just... Different.. I suppose." Scorpius nodded. "I have to admit that you _are _right, though. We ought to give it a try and see what happens."

"Give what a try?"

"And see if what happens?"

Rose and Scorpius let go of each others hands and looked around quickly.

"Uncle George! James! You scared me!" Rose said jumping to hug her uncle and cousin.

"How has my favorite niece been?" George asked laughing down at her.

James grinned. "He greeted me the same way, don't be to flattered, Rosie."

Scorpius snorted. "Ahh, so you're his favorite niece too?"

"Sod off, Malfoy," James said glaring at Scorpius.

While most of the Weasley/Potter clan had come to terms with the fact that Rose and Scorpius were good friends, James still had trouble with the fact. James, who was a sixth year, threatened Scorpius on a daily basis. The threats ranged from if you look at me wrong, you'll be sorry, to if you hurt my baby cousin, I'll hex you into oblivion. And Scorpius, though he was friends with Al, Rose, Lily, Hugo, Teddy, Roxanne, Victorie, and the majority of the rest of the family, threw back threats and insults like there was no tomorrow.

"Mind your own business, Potter."

"My little cousin _is_ my business, Malfoy."

"Now, now, children, play nice," George said with a glint in his eyes. "Are they like this all the time, Rosie?"

Rose looked up at her uncle. "Sadly, no. They're being outright brilliant to each other right now. It's usually worse. Do you two want to sit down with us for a bit? And do you have any idea where Uncle Harry is?"

James's eyebrows shot up. "Dad's here?" he asked. "Since when?" Rose sat back down, next to Scorpius this time, and James and George took the other side of the booth.

"Since this morning, apparently. We ran into him on the way here, that's why we missed the carriages," Rose said, handing James her butterbeer.

"He didn't mention that he was coming for a visit..." James said taking a gulp of Rose's drink.

"I didn't know either," George said.

"Nor did I," Rose said, taking Scorpius's drink from him and sipping it.

"Listen, Mr. Weasley, something happened on the way here..." Scorpius said. Quietly he told them about the incident in the passage way.

"Bloody hell, Rose, are you alright?" James said reaching across the table to take his little cousin's hand.

She nodded and gave him a small smile. "I'm fine, Jamie," she said using her nickname for him. While Rose was very close to her family James, Albus, and Lily were the ones she was closest to.

George hadn't said anything throughout Scorpius's speech. "Alright," he said, looking more solemn than any of the students had ever seen him. "I want you to listen to me, you to Scorpius. Stay out of the passage ways. Don't go anywhere by yourselves, stay in groups. Don't go out after dusk. Watch out for each other." He looked at each of them seriously. "And you two," he said looking between James and Scorpius, "Need to stop this petty fighting. James, Scorpius is part of our lives, doesn't matter if you like it or not. Stop threatening each other. Work together."

The two boys nodded stiffly and looked at each other. "Truce?" Scorpius asked holding out a hand.

"Truce," James said nodding and shaking his hand.

"Good," George said. "Now, go and round up all of the family that came to the village today, and I want you all to get back to the castle now."

The group stood, and after hugging his niece and nephew, and shaking Scorpius's hand, they separated, the three kids going to search for their family, and George off to find Harry, hoping that what he was thinking was wrong.

A week later, Rose, Scorpius, Dayley, Al, James, and the rest of the Weasley/Potter kids were on the train going home for Christmas break. After Rose and Scorpius's passage way adventure the rest of the week passed by uneventful. They still weren't aware of who the men in the passage were because none of the adults would let them in on the secret, but in all honesty, that was the last thing on anyone's mind.

After the Hogsmead visit, Scorpius and Rose told few people that their relationship was slowly changing. Even though no one was supposed to know about them, it seemed like the whole school had suspicions in a matter of a week. The rumors flew around the school and back so fast no one knew what was true and what wasn't, but that didn't mean that the students were completely oblivious. Everyone could see that something about the pair was different. They were closer than ever before, and threw around hugs and hand holding more often then before. And because of the fact that gossip flew, almost all of Rose's family at Hogwarts knew something about her and Scorpius before the pair was even sure of what they were.

Albus and Dayley were sitting next to each other looking over Chocolate Frog cards, while James was sitting with Jamie Finnegan, his 'girlfriend' for the moment. Hugo, Lily, Fred, and their friend Nolan Blaise were sitting on the floor playing a game of exploding snap, and Roxanne, Dominique, and the rest of the girls were sitting on the remaining seats talking about clothes, boys, and the latest witch fashions. Rose and Scorpius, however, were sitting close together, writing notes back and forth to each other so that no one could hear them talk. Scorpius passed Rose the paper and she looked away from her large family to read it.

**What do you think everyone will say when we tell your family, Rose?**

Rose quickly scrawled out an answer before handing it back to him.

_**I dunno... I think it's my dad,uncles, and older cousins that will have a problem with it...**_

__Scorpius groaned unintentionally and then looked up to make sure none of her cousins had heard him. He quickly scribbled a note back to her.

**Oh, well nothing to worry about then... That's just your ****entire**** family, Rose! **

Rose giggled. _**Oh, you'll be fine. As long as we wait to tell James.. I have a feeling he's going to have the biggest problem with it.**_

__**Yeah, he's going to murder me...**

Rose took his hand for a moment. _**It'll be fine. Mum won't let them do anything to bad.**_

__Scorpius groaned again and then took the paper from her.

"That's not even funny, Rosie," he said out loud.

Rose laughed as they heard the woman come down the hall with the lunch trolly. Every one jumped up, and rummaged for their money sacks. Rose stood and reached for her trunk before realizing that it was piled under everyone else's.

"I'll get it," Scorpius said standing up next to her as the others swarmed around the trolly. She smiled and stepped back so that he could reach her trunk. She looked up, realizing how much taller than her he really was. He had a good 3 or 4 inches on her. Instead of reaching up for her trunk he walked over to the trolly and bought his food.

"What do you want, Rose?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Whatever is fine, Scor..."

He bought her food and then squeezed back into the corner next to her.

"You didn't have to buy me anything, Scor, I have money."

He laughed. "I know, Rosie, but I wanted to do something nice for my girlfriend.."

Suddenly a choking sound came from across the compartment. They looked up quickly and saw Al clapping James on the back. Once he stopped coughing he looked at the two of them glaring.

"Your what!"

Scorpius and Rose glanced at each other quickly then back to James.

Rose sighed and then stood moving next to her cousin and sitting down.

"Jamie..." she said calmly. "Scorpius and I are dating."

James jumped up pulling his wand on Scorpius. Just as quickly Scorpius had his wand out and was facing him. Rose jumped up and got between the two.

"Stop!" she yelled out. Either they didn't hear her or they were ignoring her because they continued trying to get spells around Rose. Albus had jumped up and was trying to help Rose separate them.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Rose yelled forcefully. "This is complete rubbish!" She pushed James backwards and then turned and pushed Scorpius back as well. She grabbed their wands from them without thinking and then stood glaring at the two boys. "This is going to stop right this minute!" she yelled. "I'm done with this ridiculous fighting, there is no reason for it at all! James you are my cousin, and Scorpius you are my boyfriend, and right now all either of you are acting like are arses! This is going to stop because I will not be spending my break stopping you two from killing each other! I don't care if you like Scorpius, James. I do and that is what matters! And I don't care if _you_ like James, Scorpius he's my cousin and I _do!_ And you two will have to get over this rubbish hatred for each other because I won't be forced to choose between you! Figure this out _NOW!_" she yelled glaring at both of them. Everyone in the compartment was completely silent, no one daring to speak. Rose was normally very calm and collected. She had her mothers tolerance for fighting, but at times nothing could contain the dreaded Weasley Temper. It was times like this that everyone realized how much like her father she really was.

James and Scorpius were sitting where she had pushed them, not daring to move an inch under her harsh glare. Scorpius had never heard her yell so loud, and he fought with her all the time. And James hadn't been yelled at by Rose like that ever. James was one of the only people that Rose never yelled at.

She stood there waiting for them to say something to her, or each other. Scorpius slowly stood up next to her.

"I'm sorry, Rose," he said placing a hand on her back. "You're right..."

James stood up as well and placed a hand on her shoulder. The boys took it as a good sign that she didn't push them away, or hex them.

"I'm sorry too, Rosie.." He told her and then looking at Scorpius. "She is right. I may have over reacted..." he saw Rose glare at him. "Ok, I did overreact. But you have to know that it's just because I worry about you getting hurt, Rosie. You're one of my baby cousins. And that means it's my job to protect you..."

Scorpius looked at him. "Well, I'm not going to hurt her, Pot- James. I care about her too, you know. I want her to be safe just as much as you do."

James looked at him for a minute, taking his hand off of Rose. He watched Scorpius as he looked down at Rose. He watched as Rose looked at Scorpius and saw her intense glare fade a bit. Scorpius was looking at Rose with such a caring look that James couldn't help but warm up to him the slightest bit.

"I guess I know that, Mal- Scorpius..." he said. Scorpius looked back up at James.

"Good. So can we call a serious truce this time?" James nodded and slowly the three of them sat down again. Everyone else in the compartment sat there for another minute before quietly going back to what they were doing, sensing that the fight was over.

James sat watching his cousin and Scorpius for the last 15 minutes of the trip. He watched as Scorpius apologized again, and took Rose's hand in his. He watched them smile and laugh together as Scorpius told her some story. As the train pulled into the station, James realized how wrong he had been about Scorpius. He realized that Scorpius would never hurt his cousin, no matter what happened.

As they stood up getting their trunks down James stood next to Rose.

"Rosie?" he said quietly. She turned and looked at him with a soft look. "I'm sorry, I was wrong and I know that."

"It's alright, Jamie.." she said hugging him.

"I'll be better... But, Rose?"

"Hmm?" she said smiling at him.

"Have you told Uncle Ron yet?"


	7. It's not happening!

**I'm so sorry about not updating... My family has been going through some things, and I haven't had the time or energy to ****write anything. But anyway, here we go... And can I just say how bad I cried during the last movie? I feel like my childhood is over now... I got into the books and movies when I was 7! And now it's over, and I'm no longer a child. It's like I've always known that when the movies and books ended, I wouldn't be a kid anymore, I just didn't realize how it would feel...**

As the train pulled up to the platform James, Al, Scorpius, and Rose reached up to pull down everyone's trunks. The kids walked onto the platform together, and one by one they saw their family.

"Mum! Daddy!" Rose cried running into her father's arms with Hugo trailing behind her. Ron hugged her tight, letting her go slowly.

"How's my Rosie?" he asked as she hugged Hermione.

"Good, Dad. I missed you both!" she told them as Hugo reached them. Ron hugged him and then ruffled his hair.

"And how's our boy?" he asked with a grin.

"Fine, Dad," he said hugging Hermione.

"Rosie, Hugo, I've missed you two!" Hermione said pulling them both to her.

"Let them breath, 'Mione," Ron said laughing.

Scorpius walked over the the family slowly, as if to not interrupt there reunion. He hung back for another minute watching the Potter's and Weasley's greet each other, and then as the excitement died down he walked over to the large family.

"Hello, Scorpius, dear!" Hermione said hugging him. Scorpius froze for a moment, but hugged her back slowly.

"It's good to see you again, Mrs. Weasley. And you, Mr. Weasley," he said smiling nervously. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter," he said waving at Harry and Ginny.

Ron nodded stiffly at him as Ginny and Harry welcomed him with smiles.

"Alright!" Ginny said loudly. All the kids stopped and looked at her. "Get your trunks so we can head out!" Everyone picked up their things and the family, along with Scorpius and Dayley, walked out of King's Cross Station.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny broke off from the rest of the family with promises to meet up at the Burrow for dinner. The kids were joking around with each other as the adults stood around talking. Ron and Harry took everyone's trunks and went around to the back of the cars to load up.

"So, what time did your mum want everyone over for dinner tonight?" Harry asked lifting Lily's trunk into their car.

"She said around 6ish, but you know Mum. Anytime will do," Ron said looking over at the kids. He glared slightly as Scorpius and Rose laughed at something Al had said.

Harry chuckled. "Mate, you've got to get over it. They're friends. He's not going anywhere."

"He's a fourteen year old boy staying in the same house as my fourteen year old daughter. I will not get over it," Ron told him putting Scorpius's stuff into the van.

"You're a bloody hypocrite, Ron. How old were you when Hermione started staying over for breaks? And in the same room half the time?"

Ron glared at him. "Not the point, Harry. Hermione and I were-"

"Oblivious to the fact that you were in love with each other? Weren't aware of the fact that you were of the opposite sex?" Harry said snickering and closing the trunk.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It took a long time, drop it Harry. We figured it out in the end. I just don't like it," he said looking back over at them. Albus was telling a very animated story as Dayley, Rose and Scorpius laughed again.

"You know who they remind me of, Ron?" Ron shrugged then smiled. "Us." Harry said grinning. "Albus, Rose, and Scorpius have been inseparable since their first year."

"I know," Ron said. "Minus all the damn trouble we got into. I don't know how they haven't gotten into trouble yet."

"Oh, I'm sure they have. They're probably just better at not getting caught then we ever were!"

Ron laughed. "Yeah, we could learn a few things from them." Harry grinned as Ginny and Hermione walked over to them.

"Ready?" Ginny said wrapping her arms around Harry's waist.

He smiled down at her. "Yeah, we should probable head home, give the kids some time to unpack before we go to the Burrow."

Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Yeah, good idea. We still have to tell Dayley that Neville and Luna are coming to pick her up at the Burrow."

"Alright, well, we'll meet you guys there in a bit," Hermione said reaching forward to hug Harry and Ginny.

"Remember to be nice, eh, mate?" Harry said clapping Ron on the back.

"Yeah, I know. See you guys later," Ron said hugging Ginny.

"Get into the car!" Ron yelled towards the kids.

Albus hugged Rose and Dayley and said, "See you guys and Grandma and Granddad's."

"See you guys later," James said before getting into the car.

"Bye, Hugo, bye Rose! See you guys later!" Lily said bouncing into the car with Albus.

Rose, Hugo, Dayley, and Scorpius all climbed into Ron and Hermione's van.

The Weasley home was about an hour from King's Cross Station, and conveniently only a 20 minute walk from the Potter house. When Ron pulled into the driveway the kids all jumped out and pulled their trunks from the van. Ron and Hermione helped them hall the trunks into the house.

"Alright, Dayley you leave your trunk down here, dear. Your mum and dad are going to come to the Burrow tonight to pick you up. Now hold on!" Hermione said as Dayley started to protest. "Your mum and dad want to spend some time with you over break, so you're going to spend Christmas with them and then stay with us for New Years. Now, Hugo, Rose, and Scorpius, take your trunks upstairs and unpack. We need to leave for the Burrow around 5:30. It's noon now, so get moving," she said and ushered them up the stairs.

Hugo pulled his trunk into his bedroom at the end of the hall and called, "Come and wake me up before you leave, alright? I'm going to sleep!" Rose laughed and ruffled her brother's hair.

"Alright, Hue. Sweet dreams."

Dayley, Rose, and Scorpius walked down the hallway and Rose opened one of the bedroom doors.

"You know where everything is," she said laughing. Scorpius grinned. He always stayed in this room when he stayed with them. Which admittedly was a lot of the time. "Come to my room when you get done?" Rose said softly.

"Of course," he said pulling his trunk into his room.

Rose and Dayley walked into her room and Dayley threw herself onto Rose's bed.

"I can't believe I don't get to stay!" she cried.

"Oh, you still get to stay for part of break, Dale. Your just mad because Scor is staying and you aren't," Rose said hanging her clothes in her wardrobe.

"Well, it's not fair! Your dad _hates_ Malfoy and he gets to stay, but I can't!"

"My dad does not hate Scorpius. And you do, just not the whole time."

"It's still not fair!" Dayley said loudly. As Dayley finished her sentence Rose's bedroom door banged open and Scorpius stood there glaring at Dayley.

"You want to know why I'm staying here all of break, Longbottom?" he said walking into the bedroom. "I'm staying because my parents don't want me to come home for the holidays. Because I'm a disappointment to them. They couldn't care less if I show up for Christmas, so I choose not to! You have parents who want to stay with you, and spend time with you. I don't. So stop your bitching," he said walking out and pulling the door closed behind him.

Dayley sat on the bed with her mouth open. She looked at Rose quickly. "I had no idea, Rose.. I didn't realize..."

"You're right. You didn't," Rose said angrily. "He doesn't exactly advertise his home life, Dayley. And he doesn't need people assuming things that they don't know." Rose walked out of the room and knocked on Scorpius's door lightly.

"Scor?" she said. He didn't answer for a minute, but finally she heard him say, "Come in." She walked in and closed his door.

"I'm sorry she said those things, Scorpius..." she said as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

He shrugged. "I know she doesn't like me, Rose. It's not exactly a secret."

"Still. She was out of line. There was no reason for what she said."

"Oh well, Rose. I'm used to people talking about me."

"I'm sorry, Scorp.." she said taking his hand.

He pulled his hand away from her and then sighed as he saw hurt flash in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rose," he said putting his arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's still not right..."

"Rose. It's fine. I'm going to go downstairs..." He stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Rose sighed and stood up walking over to his trunk. She took his clothes out of the trunk and hung them in the wardrobe. There was a quiet knock on the door, and then Dayley walked in.

"Where's Mal- Scorpius?" she asked.

"He went downstairs. He wanted to be alone for a bit."

"Rose, I'm sorry. I swear if I would have known-"

"Yes, well. You didn't, and you can't take it back, Dayley."

"I know, I'm just... Sorry."

"Little late for sorry, Dayley." Rose closed Scorpius's trunk and walked out of the bedroom.

She walked downstairs and stopped outside the kitchen when she heard Scorpius's voice.

"I just wanted to thank you again for letting me stay with your family," he said.

"It's no problem at all, Scorpius. You know you're always welcome here. We love having you stay with us," Hemione said. "Isn't that right, dear?"

Rose heard her father cough. "Of course, love. Always welcome, Scorpius. Happy to have you." Rose smiled knowing that her mother was probably watching her dad with a look of death.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I just want you to know how much I appreciate everything that you've done for me all these years. I know that you don't have to help me."

"We're happy to, Scorpius, don't worry about anything."

"Um, Scorpius, grab your coat and come outside with me for a moment. I'd like to have a word with you," Ron said. Rose heard their chairs scrape against the floor and heard the back door open then close. She walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, Mum," she said.

"Hi baby doll. You were listening, I take it?" Hermione said looking at Rose with a smirk. "Just like your father, you are."

"Thank you, Mum!" Rose said laughing. "I'm going to take walk in the garden, I think..." Rose said edging towards the back door.

"Rose Marie Weasley, don't you go and easdrop on them!" Hermione said as Rose slipped outside laughing.

Scorpius and Ron walked around the garden and stopped brushing snow off the bench.

"Sir down, Scorpius," Ron said sitting on the bench.

Scorpius sat next to him and waited for Ron to talk. "Listen, I've talked to Harry." Scorpius looked at him quickly. "And he's made me understand that you and Rosie are friends, and that nothing anyone does will change that. I understand what friendship can mean, I really do. And I suppose I haven't been the greatest to you, regardless of the fact that you are my daughter's best mate." Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "My wife and Harry talked what little bit of sense they could into me..." He looked around the yard for a minute thinking. Scorpius watched him trying to find the right words. "You know what? Just tell me. Are you and Rose just friends?" If there was anything that Scorpius had learned about Ron Weasley in the years that he and Rose had been friends it was the fact that Ron didn't beat around the bush. When he wanted answers he got them, and he just knew when people lied to him.

Even knowing that Scorpius looked him in the eyes and said, "No, sir. Rose and I are just friends."

Ron looked at him for a moment with suspicion in his eyes. "Well then, that's all I wanted to know. Let's head inside before we freeze."

Ron stood up and made his way into the house, walking past Rose without seeing her. Scorpius put his head in his hands and groaned.

"Ahem.." Scorpius looked up and saw Rose standing at the entrance of the garden.

"Hey, Rosie. Do you want my jacket? It's cold out here." He said scooting over so that she would sit down next to him.

"Did you just lie to my father?"

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

"I mean, you asked me out, not the other way around. And then when you're asked about it, you say nothing's happening. Why?"

He shrugged and stood up brushing snow off his shoulder. "Because I still don't know what we are yet, Rose. We haven't really even talked anything, so I don't think we should tell your parents until we know.. For sure."

"Oh. Ok." she said glaring at him. "Well, maybe we should keep away from each other until we figure out '_what we are_'."

"Rose that's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Well, it sure sounded like that. My cousins know so why not my mum and dad?"

"Because I don't really care if your cousins like me. But I want your mum and dad to."

"That doesn't make sense to me, Scorpius. They do like you."

"No. As your friend they've accepted me. But telling them that I'm your boyfriend, I'm going to have to make them trust me and like me all over again, Rose."

"You know what, Scorpius? You do what you need to do. When you figure things out, I'll be at Teddy's." She turned on her heels and walked into the house. Scorpius followed her slowly and stopped outside the kitchen. He pressed his ear against the door and heard Rose talking to her mum.

"Yeah, I just haven't gotten to spend much time with him since he and Victorie made up."

"Rose, aren't you happy that they're back together?" Hermione said in a scolding tone.

"Of course I am, Mum!" she said. "I'm betting for the wedding to come up real soon! But I just really miss talking to him. So, I figure I'll go over to his flat and we can go into town for a bit... Plus it'll give you and Daddy some time to get to know Scorpius better."

That seemed to do the trick because Hermione sighed.

"Alright, dear. Just floo over to to his flat. Call first though, alright?" Hermione handed her the phone and a second later Rose said, "Hey Teddy. It's Rose, could I come over for a bit?" There was a pause and then Rose laughed.

"Alright, I'll floo over now!" She hung up the phone and gave it back to her mum.

"I'll be back around dinner time, ok, Mum?"

"Alright, dear. Give Ted a hug and kiss for me. And take your winter coat."

"Alright, Mum. Love you!"

Scorpius opened the back door and walked into the kitchen just in time to see Rose run into the fireplace and yell, "Teddy's Flat!" There was a flash of green flames and Rose spun out of the room.

"Hullo, Mrs. Weasley," Scorpius said sitting down at the table.

"Hello, Scorpius, dear. Are you hungry?"

He nodded and Hermione opened the refrigerator and pulled out everything to make them sandwiches. As Hermione sat a plate down in front of him, Scorpius looked at her and thought about what Rose had said.

_Maybe she's right. _He thought taking a bite of his sandwich. He swallowed and then cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Weasley?" he asked quietly.

"Yes?" she said pouring him a glass of milk.

"Um.. I just.. I want-"

"Scorpius?"

He looked up quickly. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Is this about my daughter?" Scorpius nodded slowly. "Dear, what you need to understand about me is that I've been in love with Rose's father since our fourth year at Hogwarts. Ronald and I didn't end up with each other until the very end of our last year. So I already know what you want to talk to me about. I see the way that you look at Rose, and I already know that you two are trying to date." Scorpius's eyes widened slightly.

"How-?"

"It's a big family, dear. But don't worry. Just Harry and I know."

"Mr. Potter told you about what happened?"

"Harry and I have no secrets from each other. And I'm not to keen on having secrets from my husband," she said crossly.

He looked at her guiltily. "So, in other words I need to talk to Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, dear. And one more thing?" Scorpius looked over at her as he ate the rest of his sandwich. "I don't know what you two fought about while you were outside, and I don't need to know," she said holding up her hand as he made to speak. "But if she's gone to Teddy's for the day then she is very upset. You two should talk when she gets home."

Scorpius nodded. He knew that when she was upset she went to spend time with Teddy. She would always sneak into Hogsmead to find him after they fought.

"Now, I suggest that you go and find Ronald while she's gone. Be honest with him, Scorpius. And don't worry, dear. You'll be fine." Scorpius nodded again, and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione picked up they're dishes and set them in the sink. "For what?"

"For being alright with all this and not... hating me, I guess."

Hermione smiled. "No one in this family hates you, Scorpius." She turned around and started to do the dishes as Scorpius walked down the hall way to look for Ron. 

Rose tucked her elbows into her sides as she spun through the floo network. She saw Teddy's flat in one of the fireplaces and fell out onto his floor. She heard a laugh as her head stopped spinning.

"Shut up, Teddy," she said as she laughed.

"How are you, Rosie?" he asked helping her up.

"Eh.." she said while she dusted her pants off. Teddy grinned at her and pulled her into a hug.

"So how's school been, Rose Petal? I've missed you."

She smiled at his nickname for her. Teddy had called her 'Rose Petal' for as long as she could remember. Teddy was her Uncle Harry godson, and since he lived with the Potter's, Teddy had grown up with all of the Weasley and Potter family. Her mum always told her that Teddy had called her Rose Petal the day she was born, and that he was the first person who she smiled at.

"School's fine, Teddy. And I've missed you too," she said plopping down on the couch.

"Really? Everything's fine?" he asked sitting down next to her. "So why are you here?"

"Because I missed you, like I said. We haven't hung out together in ages."

"Blimey, Rose. That excuse might have worked on Aunt Hermione, but this is me you're talking to. I know you to well. What did you and Scorpius row about?"

Rose leaned back into the arm of the couch and kicked her feet onto his lap. She sighed loudly.

"He asked me out..." she said softly. "And then he lied to dad about it. He told him that we were just friends, and that that wasn't going to change. And so I got mad at him and told him to do whatever he wants to do and then I left."

Teddy ran a hand through his hair, which was as orange as Rose's at the moment, and put his hand on her ankle.

"Rose think about this for a moment, alright? What if the roles were switched and you were the one who had to convince Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron that you weren't like your death eater family. Wouldn't you have some reservations about telling your mum and dad something that could make them not like you?"

Rose sighed. "But they do like him, Teddy.."

"As your friend, yes, they like him well enough I'm sure. But he needs to do things on his own terms. He's a scared teenage boy. And our family wasn't always the kindest to him. You have all of break to talk to your mum and dad. Give it a bit of time, and he'll talk to everyone. Until that happens, just try to understand where he's coming from."

Rose sighed again, but nodded. "Your right Teddy... I haven't been very fair to him, have I?"

He shook her leg and smiled at her. "You're a smart girl, Rose. I don't have to answer that question." Rose groaned and threw her head back.

"Ok. Thank you, Teddy-bear... You're right."

"As always! So, what do you want to do? Did they say when they wanted you home?"

"I told Mum that I'd be home for dinner. We're going to the Burrow with everyone for dinner. Are you going?"

"Me? Turn down your Grandma's cooking? Of course I'm come over!" Rose laughed and leaned forward to hug him again.

"What would I do without you, Teddy?"

"Well, things wouldn't be as interesting, that's for sure!" he said laughing. "So what are we doing today? I was thinking Uncle George's shop would be a good place to start..." he said looking over at her with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

Rose grinned. "Let's go!"


	8. And here comes the drama

Rose and Teddy flooed back to the Weasley home around 5:30 that night. Rose stumbled out of the fireplace and froze when she heard yelling. Teddy ran into her as he fell out of the fireplace.

"Jesh, Rose. What are you-?" He stopped talking as they heard Ron yell again.

"No, Hermione! I won't have the bloody prat staying in my house! I want him away from my daughter!" Rose grabbed Teddy's arm and pulled him towards the closed sitting room door.

"Ronald! Enough is enough!" they heard Hermione say loudly. "You are being completely irrational."

"Irrational my ass, Hermione! He's a bloody Malfoy! You do remember how every damn Malfoy acts don't you?" Rose gasped and looked up at Teddy angrily.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! How _dare_ you talk about that poor boy like that! You _know_ that he is nothing like Draco, think about what he's been through. You have known that boy since he was 11 years old! You have no right at all to act this way about something like this!"

"No right to act like this? She's my daughter!"

"She my daughter too, Ronald! We promised each other the day Rose was born that would raise our children the right way. That we wouldn't let our feelings for people interfere with who they wanted to be friends with! We agreed no prejudices! And then you act like this? You have a school boy grudge against Draco, and instead of handling it with dignity and integrity, you are taking it out on a fourteen year old! It's time to move on from this. We have all forgiven Draco for what he has done in the past. All of us but you. I'm not saying that I'm okay with everything he did in the past, or has done in the present for that matter. But Scorpius has nothing to do with his father, Ronald. He is _not_ Draco, and it's about time you understood that."

Rose pushed the door open. "How could you say those things about Scorpius, Dad? He's a good person!"

"Rose-" Ron said looking stricken at the sight of his daughter with angry tears in her eyes.

"No, Dad. It's my turn to talk. Scorpius is one of the best people I know. He's kind and he would never hurt me. He cares about me and he's honest with me. And he's only ever been polite to you, and yet all you see is how horrid his father was to _you_! Do you know that he hasn't spoken to his father since the beginning of last summer? That even though I've asked him repeatedly through the years to introduce me to his family, he won't? Because he thinks he's protecting me. Since the first time I met him all he's ever said is how different he is from his family, because he believes that what his father's family believes is wrong. Since he met you and Mum and everyone, all he's said is how lucky I am to have such an amazing family. People who love me, and who would never judge me. People who taught me to respect others no matter _where_ or_ who_ they came from. And yet you treat him like he's nothing. You're judging him for his families choices years and years ago! Being a Malfoy doesn't automaticly make you a bad person! Hell, I'd be proud to be a Malfoy that didn't conform to the rest of them! I care about him, Dad. He's my best friend, and now, like it or not, we're dating. Sooner or later you're going to have to come to terms with the fact that he is not his father, and that he is honestly a good person." Rose turned quickly and walked from the room. She saw Dayley and Hugo sitting at the top of the stairs with their mouths hanging open and sighed.

"I expect it'll be a few minutes before we're able to leave," she said passing them on her way to Scorpius's room. They watched Rose walk down the hall and knock on Scorpius's door.

"Scor?" she said quietly. When he didn't answer she opened the door and walked in. He was laying on the bed with his arm over his eyes. "Scorpius?" she asked again.

"What do you want?" he said. She looked around the room, her eyes falling on his packed trunk.

"Why's your trunk packed?" she asked softly.

"Because I'm obviously not going to be staying here for much longer. And I'd rather be ready to run when your father decides to come and hex me."

"He won't be coming to hex you... I'd guess more to either apologize to you, or to yell at me.."

"What?" he asked uncovering his eyes and looking over at her.

"Well, I yelled at him for acting the way he did. So did my mum. And Teddy's probably talked to him by now as well."

"You yelled at your dad?" he asked in disbelief. "You never yell at your dad.."

"He was wrong," she told him still standing in the doorway. "And I wanted to tell you that I was too."

"What do you mean Rose?" he asked sitting up.

"I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. I just didn't think about how you must have been feeling, knowing what my dad thinks about your family. And before you even start, yes, I still want to meet them," she said walking closer to the bed. He smiled softly and patted the spot next to him.

She sat down and he put his arm around her. "It's alright, Rose. Maybe I shouldn't have lied to him the first time around."

"Oh, well. What's done is done. It's in the past, and it doesn't matter anymore," she turned and faced him. "All that matters now it that we don't let anything change this. Us."

He cupped her cheek with his hand. "Nothing will change the way I feel about you, okay? You are my best mate. You will always be my best mate, and even now, even, trying to find out what's between us, we will work things out. I promise," he sighed.

"I believe you," she whispered leaning closer to him. Her breath hitched as he started to close what little distance there was between them.

They were barley an inch away from each other when a sharp knock interrupted the quiet room.

"Rose? Scorpius?" The pair leaned apart quickly and as Rose calmed her breathing and scooted farther from Scorpius, he called for Hermione to come in.

Hermione walked in with Teddy right behind her. "Scorpius, I want to apologize for the way Ronald acted." she looked at Scorpius gently. "I've had a long discussion with him, most of which you probably heard, and he understands that he needs to come up here and talk to you like a reasonable adult," Hermione looked over her shoulder at Teddy. "I'll leave you two alone. Rose, come downstairs with me. Teddy wants a word with Scorpius." Rose leaned over and hugged Scorpius softly, then stood up and followed her mother out of the room.

"How are you, Scorpius?"

"Bloody brilliant..." Scorpius said sarcasticly, walking over to his trunk and pulling out a clean dress shirt.

Teddy chuckled and walked over to Scorpius's desk in the corner. He sat quietly as Scorpius pulled off his tee shirt and put his arms through his dress shirt.

"So you wanted to talk?" Scorpius said a minute later as he buttoned up his pale green shirt.

"I don't think you need me to explain what I want to talk about, Scorpius. Take a wild guess," Teddy said crossing his arms over his chest.

"'Hurt Rose and you'll regret it'?" Scorpius guessed.

"Try, 'If you ever, _ever_, hurt her or make her cry, I'll hex you so badly you won't have the time to regret anything. But if you ever try to make her do something that she doesn't want to do, I will kill you. I won't hex you, I won't threaten you, I promise, I will kill you.' And, Scorpius, we both know I'm capable of it." Scorpius nodded seriously. Of everyone in Rose's family he was the most afraid of her father, or her grandma Weasley, depending on the day. And although James was Harry Potter's son, and had threatened him countless times, Scorpius wasn't scared of the empty threats. But when Teddy, calm and kind Teddy, threatened him, he had no doubts that the threat would be carried through. Teddy didn't make empty threats, and his godfather had taught him everything that he knew.

"I'd never do that, Ted," Scorpius said strongly. "Never. She has my respect and I have hers, and I have her trust just as she has mine, and I'm not stupid enough to throw that away. I'd never think about making her do anything, no one could make me hurt Rose, and I think that you know that."

Teddy nodded approvingly. "Just as long as we understand each other."

"We do," Scorpius said walking forward and putting his hand out for Teddy to shake. They shook hands for a second before stepping away from each other.

"Let's get downstairs," Teddy said opening the bedroom door and walking into the hallway.

The pair walked side by side down the stairs and into the kitchen where the Weasleys were waiting. It seemed that everyone had put on nicer clothes to go to the Burrow for a large family dinner. Hermione and Dayley had both changed into wrap around dresses, Ron and Hugo had thrown on button up dress shirt just as Scorpius had, and then there was Rose. Scorpius didn't know if she had planned it, or if it was that they just thought so much alike, but Rose was wearing a light green wrap dress, although it was similar to her mother and Dayley's dresses, the color was an exact match to Scorpius's shirt. He grinned at her when he realized this and she smiled back in return.

"Ahem," Scorpius looked over at Ron as he cleared his throat. "I'd like to apologize, Scorpius," Ron said threw his teeth. "I overreacted, and I'm sorry for what I said to you."

Scorpius shook his head. "It's alright, sir. I shouldn't have lied to you in the first place."

"You see, I- Umph" Ron started and then got elbowed in the stomach by his wife.

"Stop while you're ahead, Ronald," she muttered walking around him towards Teddy. "Hear you are, dear. It just came out of the wash," she told him handing him a white dress shirt.

Teddy smiled. "Thank you, Aunt Hermione," he said as her pulled his tee shirt over his head and threw on the new shirt. Hermione smiled at him and patted his cheek.

"Alright, let's get going! Everyone to the fireplace."

The seven of them made there way to the fireplace and one by one they stepped into the fireplace, yelling out, "The Burrow!" before disappearing into the green flames.

As they each reappeared in the Burrow kitchen they were greeted by the loud, welcoming noises of Molly Weasley cooking, and shouting at her grand-kids.

"Fred! Get away from the oven! No, Roxanne I don't need you to stir the onion soup! George, I told you to get out of my kitchen before you blow something _else_ up!"

Ron walked towards his mum as Hermione came out of the fireplace after Scorpius.

"Hello, Mum," he said leaning over her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"Oh there you are! I was beginning to wonder about you all! How are you, dears?" She asked turning away from the stove to hug Ron and Hermione. "Oh, you look lovely, Rosie! Hugo! How can you have gotten so much taller since the end of summer? So like your father! Oh Teddy! Look at you!" she said beaming at him. "So much like your mum and dad it's scary!" Teddy smiled at her as he leaned down to hug her.

"Thank you, Grandma Weasley."

"Hullo, Mrs. Weasley, nice to see you again," Scorpius said as Molly hugged Dayley. She turned to look at him with smiling eyes.

"Good to have you back with us, Scorpius, darling. And as I've told you, you don't have to call me Mrs. Weasley. It's Molly or grandma," she said hugging him tightly.

"Yes, grandmum..." he said hugging her without hesitation.

She stepped back from him and smiled again. "Alright, everyone out of the kitchen. We're just waiting on Ginny, Harry, and the kids. Dayley your mum and dad should be outside with Charlie, Bill, and Percy."

Dayley ran out the back door, and Ron followed her a second later.

"Did you need any help, Molly?" Hermione asked watching Hugo run to find Fred and Rose and Scorpius go up the stairs.

"Yes, dear. Could you peel the potatoes that are in the sink?"

As Hermione began to help Molly finish dinner, upstairs Rose lead Scorpius up to the highest level of the Burrow.

"There used to be a ghoul up here. Dad always used to tell me stories about it," Rose said lighting a lantern as Scorpius closed the attic door.

"This place is still one of the coolest places we have ever been," Scorpius told Rose as he spread out the pile of blankets that they kept up there. He laid down on his back and looked up at Rose, "You just going to stand there?"

She laughed and moved the lantern to the floor next to his head before laying down on her stomach next to him.

"I know, I love the attic... It's one of the only places that I can go and hide where nobody will think to look for me."

"Except me," he said brushing hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah," she said softly, "Except you." She leaned over and rested her head on his outstretched arm. "Do you remember," she said suddenly, "the very first time you were in here?"

He laughed loudly, his body shaking as she joined in. "How could I forget? You locked me in this room for almost four hours after I told you that I received a better grade on my essay in Binn's class than you did!"

She laughed harder and tears ran down her face as she tried to catch her breath. "You had it coming!" she gasped between laughs. After a few minutes they both had controlled of themselves, though Rose was still giggling. "That's not exactly how I remember it.. What I remember is you pushing your essay under my nose and chanting, 'Haha, I'm smarter then you are!' as loud as you could.. And being the clever twelve year old that I was, I pushed you down, and then locked the door and went outside to play with my cousins."

Scorpius shrugged, "Ehh... The details escape me," he said and Rose laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure they do." She turned onto her side, her head still resting on his arm. He turned towards her a second later and draped his free arm across her waist.

"Scor?" she said a few minutes later.

"Yes, Rose?"

"I think you should at least owl your mum and dad. I know that when your dad and you talked last that you got into an argument, but seeing as it's Christmas, and it's been almost six months since you've spoken-"

"I already did.." he said quietly.

"It's a time for family and- Wait... You owled your dad already?"

"Yeah, before we left school.. I'm still waiting to hear back from him."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that I wasn't going to apologize for the argument because I didn't feel that I was wrong. But that I do miss him and Mum. And that I'd like to see them over the holiday."

"Well, that's all you can do. You took the first step towards making things right."

"The thing is, Rose, that's not all that I could do. I could make this all go away, tell him that he was right, and that I was sorry, and that I'd do what he wants me to do, but I won't."

"Scor... What was your fight about?" Rose asked softly.

Scorpius sighed. They both knew that he didn't want to talk about it. Didn't want her to know what had caused Scorpius to stop communication with his family for six months. After another minute, he closed his eyes.

"It was about you, Rose. My grandfather told me that my game was over and that it was time for me to stop playing around. He laughed when I told him I didn't know what he was talking about, and then he said that it was time to be a Malfoy, and make some real friends. My father wouldn't talk to me for fear of pissing off my grandfather."

"Oh," was all Rose said.

"And I told them both that they were bloody gits and to sod off because you are my best friend, and I ended up at your house that night."

Rose closed her eyes as he spoke and opened them when she felt his hand brush her cheek.

"I'm sorry," they said together.

"For what?" they said together again. It was silent for a minute and then they both laughed.

Scorpius sobered and then told her, "You have nothing to be sorry for, Rose. It's just my grandfather being a prat, and my father being a wimp."

"But it wouldn't have-"

"It would have happened no matter who my best friend was, because I was sorted into Gryffindor and he wouldn't approve of anyone in our house. And my father wouldn't have stood up for me then either. So don't be sorry. I'm not sorry that you're my best friend. I'm lucky to have you around Rose. You're one of the only people who doesn't mind the fact that my last name is Malfoy. I don't regret one minute of our friendship."

"Me either," she said quietly.

They laid there like until they heard there names being called from downstairs. Together they stood up and folded up the blanket before walking out of the attic hand in hand.


	9. It's starting

**Alright.. Once again I own nothing except for my plot and original characters. Here we go! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated again, but I've had writers block threw the nose and I'm just beginning to sort threw it. Every time I've sat down to write I lose it. I had to forse this chapter out as it is. If anyone has any suggestions I'll appreciate some ideas. Sorry about the shortness. =/ Next should be better...**

**P.S. To**** Erra Fawkes13... I swear I'm just trying to find the right time for it! Haha I don't mean to tease, but, hey.. What can you do?**

"Would you two hurry up and get outside? Everyone is ready to eat," Molly said ushering Rose and Scorpius out the back door.

"Could you move any slower?" George yelled out. "I'm fading away to nothing out here so move those ars- legs?" He finished weakly as his mother glared at him. Rose laughed.

"Sorry, Uncle George," she said kissing her uncle on the cheek before sitting down with Scorpius.

"Well, now that everyone is here, dig in everyone!" There was the automatic scraping and banging of bowls on the table and forks on plates. The chatter died down as the large group focused on eating. As they one by one finished eating their second helpings Hermione glanced at Rose before turning to Molly and whispering something.

"You need to tell me something, Rosie?" Molly questioned.

"Mum!"

"Rosie?" Molly asked again.

"Umm..." Rose glanced at Scorpius and tightened her grip on his hand.

"Well... You see, I-"

"Oh, Merlin. Scorpius and Rose have finally decided to spite our family and tell everyone that they are together! Was that so difficult?"

"James!" Rose, Scorpius, and Hermione said loudly.

"Well? You wouldn't spit it out, someone had to."

The table had gone silent. Everyone was looking from Rose and Scorpius to Molly and Ron to see what was going to be said.

"Oh, is that all?" Molly asked. "It's about time, dears." She turned back to Hermione and began talking about what they had planned for Rose's birthday in January.

"Well, I think you and I need to have a bit of a talk, Scorpius," Rose's Uncle Bill said quietly.

"I think I'd like to have a say in that conversation as well," her Uncle Charlie said as Percy, George, Harry, and Neville nodded in agreement.

"I think I'll go have a look at a new ca- broom I picked up. Kids, Luna, care to come take a look at it with me?" Arthur asked ushering them away from the table and towards his garage.

"Care for a walk?" Charlie asked. Scorpius nodded and stood up following Neville and Rose's Uncles into the garden behind the house.

"I suppose I'll go supervise that," Ginny said following her brothers and husband.

"Oh why do the boys _always_ have to overreact in this family?" Molly said exasperatedly. "I'm going to go and wash up the dishes."

Molly vanished the dishes on the table and started making her way back to the Burrow..

"Let me help," Audry said jumping up quickly. Hermione laughed with Fleur and Angela as they watched her stumble over the uneven ground.

"Molly won't like her until she stops trying so hard!" Angela said grinning.

"'he won't beeelive a thing I say to 'er," Fleur pipes in. "Eet took Molly a long time to accept me as part of 'er family."

"That's just Molly's way," Hermione muttered watching Audry running back and forth threw the kitchen window. "Oh, let's go and put her out of her misery." The three women stood and made their way into the house leaving Rose, Albus, and James at the table alone.

It was silent for a moment until James blurted out, "Who wants to bet one of them use the bat boogy hex on him?"

"James!" Albus and Rose cried out.

"What? It's a valid point!"

"No one is going to hex anyone!" Albus said glaring at his brother. "James is just being a prat Rose. Don't listen to him."

Rose remained silent. Suddenly she saw sparks flying from the garden.

"Scorpius!" she yelled darting across the field with Albus and James close behind her. They ran into the garden and were shocked at the amount of people standing around.

There were jets of light flying from every direction and Rose shuddered as she heard a familiar raspy voice yell, "Enough! Retreat!"

There were several POPing noises and then Rose saw her father stun one of the men, tackling him to the ground before taking his wand and reviving him.

"What are you here for!" Ron yelled pointing his wand at the man.

The man grinned wickedly. "Revenge for the new Dark Lord. He will rise grater than the last!He will kill all that opposed his previous master beginning with those who led the Rebellion against him the last time!"

Harry stunned the man again before sending his Patronos away with the message, "Death eaters attacked. Regrouping. Come to the Burrow!" Albus and James moved quickly to their parents sides.

"Rose!" Ron gasped jumping off the man and grabbing his daughter in his arms. "Are you alright, angel?"

"What's happening, Dad?" she asked gripping him tightly.

"Voldemort's old supporters. They've started regrouping."

"What does that mean, Uncle Ron?" James asked holding his mother's hand tightly.

Ron looked around at his family; his eyes settled on James. "It means that we're in danger. All of us."


	10. Is It Going To Be Alright?

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I appreciate it so much! Working threw some kinks in the story, but here it goes.**

Ron let go of Rose as Harry walked over to the mans still form. "Anyone recognize him?" Harry asked quietly. They shook their heads.

"Let's move him, mate," Ron said. They two lifted him up and carried him towards the burrow.

"Ginny, the spells!" Harry called over his shoulder.

"Alright, James, Albus, go to the shed and tell Granddad what happened. Be sure not to scare the children though," Ginny said lifting her wand towards the sky.

"Yes, Mum," Albus said as he and James took off to the shed.

"Rose, Scorpius I want you go and get the kids. Take them into the house to play. Go to the sitting room and get out the games, but keep them quiet, alright?"

"Alright, Aunt Ginny," Rose said, grabbing Scorpius's hand as they moved towards the shed. Behind them they heard her Aunt and Uncles shooting spells repeatedly.

"Are you alright?" She asked him as they reached the shed.

"I'm fine. We'll talk later, let's get the kids." She edged open the shed door and saw Luna and Arthur talking to James and Albus.

"Hey, guys!" Rose called trying to look enthused. "Who want's to come play some games?" The younger kids all jumped up ready to run, while the older ones were watching everyone with suspicious eyes.

"What's going on?" Victorie mouthed to Rose.

"Wait," Rose mouthed back. She nodded.

Scorpius helped Rose, Victorie, and Roxanne herd the kids back to the Burrow and into the sitting room. They got the kids started with games on Exploding Snap and Chess and then Victorie motioned Rose and Scorpius into the corner.

"We were attacked," Rose said quietly.

"_What_?" she cried before lowing her voice. "When?"

"Just before the boys came to talk to your granddad. Everyone had walked with me into the garden, and while they were talking to me these men apparated. And then we were all sending curses and it got really confusing."

"Why?" Victorie asked placing her hand over her mouth.

"Something about a new Dark Lord will rise..." Rose muttered, shivering. Scorpius put his arm around her and she leaned into him sighing.

"I'm glad none of you were hurt," Victorie said holding her hands out to Albus and Rose. "Will you be alright with them?" she asked motioning to the rest of the kids playing games. "I need to find Tedd-" The sitting room door opened and Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Teddy walked inside.

"Oh! Teddy, thank Merlin!" Victorie ran across the room to throw her arms around Teddy.

"Sh, I'm alright, Victorie," he said placing a kiss on her temple.

"Rose," Ron said walking to where his daughter was wrapped in Scorpius's arms. "I want you to take all the kids to our house, alright? Your mom and I are going to take turns apparating back home with the kids, we're going to put up spells, and then we're going to come back here for a meeting with the Order. James, Al, and you are in charge, alright? The older kids are staying here to help out."

"Alright, Dad," she said softly. She stepped away from Scorpius and her father wrapped her in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rosie. Be safe, yeah?"

"We will."

Ron planted a kiss on her forehead and then touched Teddy's shoulder. "Let's get moving. We need to get the kids to the house."

"Should we go check it first?" Teddy asked.

"Gin and Harry are already doing that. We just need to wait for his Patronus for news. But we need to get the kids ready now." Ron turned, and started out the door.

"Daddy!" Rose said quickly glancing at James and Albus.

"Is it going to be OK?" Ron gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"It'll be fine, sweetheart. I promise you."

"Be careful, Dad," she said running over to hug him again.

"I will, Rosie. Watch your brother, alright?" Rose nodded. "Watch out for each other, and keep an eye on Lily and Lucy, boys." They nodded solemnly. Ron glanced at Scorpius quickly. "And you watch my daughter, Ma- Scorpius."

"Yes, sir," Scorpius said stepping up next to Rose.

Ron nodded, smiling a bit before he walked out of the sitting room with Teddy and Victorie.

"Let's go and help with the kids, guys."

James and Albus walked out quickly following Rose and Scorpius. They heard voices in the kitchen and as they rounded the corner they saw that the entire family was crammed into the little room.

"Daddy, I don't _want _to go-"

"Where are you all go-?"

"_All_ the kids? Are you mental?"

"Fred, _please_ try to behave! You said you wanted to stay and he-!"

"No, Luis! You are going with them!"

"Charlie, help me grab-"

"Ron, where are the ki-?"

"Do you need any help, Moll-"

"Oh, Merlin, Audrey leave her-!"

The conversations overlapped so much so that Rose could barley listen to one person talk before another voice took over her attention.

"Rose! There you are!" Hermione pushed her way threw the crowd and pulled Rose into a bone crushing hug.

"Mum!" Rose complained grinning.

"You be careful, darling. Alright?"

"We will, Mum. I promise."

"Luis and Molly are going to be there with you all, so you shouldn't have much of a problem with the younger ones, but keep an eye out for trouble, Rose. Send word along if anything happens."

"I will, Mum."

Hermione touched Rose's cheek as a stag came galloping into the room.

"Bring them over," Harry's voice said clearly.

"I love you, Rose," Hermione said.

"I love you too, Mummy." She took her daughter's hand and the last thing Rose heard before they appareted was several popping noises as her brother and cousins were whisked away.

** Not my best chapter if you ask me. It was rather serious, but I though that was necessary seeing what's to come. R&R please? **


End file.
